Water
by risingdevil-fallenangel
Summary: This is a story between Iruka and Kakashi. All I really have to say is friends, rain, bed... need there be more? YAOI oneshot.


_Sadly this is not my work, this work is a doujinshi by an artist named "circle sannasubi", their work inspired me to write this, it's word for word right from the story itself but I've put it into a story. All credits should go to the artist all I'm hear for is to bring the story to life. Link to where I got the doujinshi the website is www/dot/zettaihentai/dot/com_

Iruka sat at his work desk looking over a paper, pushing his pen on his forehead protector, and making it click. He put the paper down on the desk, looking at it with an aerial view. He sighed /Today's mission is D-rank. There's no reason it should have taken someone this much time and effort... And the location is within the KONOHA village area, so it doesn't even take long to get there.,./ He clicked the pen again, looking at the paper, but nothing was sinking in. He took the pen from his forehead protector to the page "……….." he breathed deeply nodding to someone that walked by waving in goodbye.

/ If he left this morning, as long as there weren't any accidents, he ought to be able to turn in his report on time.../ I didn't even notice it happening, but somehow, my mind completely drifted off in that direction... He stared lifelessly at the page as if there were no words at all. He hit his elbows off the table, slouching then pulled his fingers through his hair. His pen lightly scratched his neck and he clenched his teeth. "It's no use… I can't concentrate at all!" He sat back up putting his right hand over his mouth. I hate it, but I'll have to face off with him. From now on, I'll only stay at the mission report reception desk until the end of regular office hours.

His mind drifted, it brought him to the certain some one, his gloved hand's hanging lightly into his pockets, mask covering his face up to his nose, forehead protector over his left eye and his sliver hair hanging loosely around his forehead protector. He shook his head. I don't always have to think about the other person's point of view, after all. He dropped his pen on the table, standing up making his wooden chair scratched the floor. He then walked out from the desk over to the back door outside breathing in the fresh evening air, droplets fell lightly on his hair making a trail down his nose across his scar.

I suppose it's like having throwing stones tossed in... I don't know really how it is but… He looked out passed the railing at a shallow pond, water droplets fell off the flowers beside and around the pond. He walked over to the railing looking out at the ever-falling rain. He leaned forward taking the small metal railing in his hands.

The ripples that show in the waters surface… no matter how small… He let go off the railing walking over to the door besides the one he came from. He opened the door with a familiar "tick". He walked up the first step of the small flight of stairs in the light hallway.

The source of those tremors He reached the top, continuing his walk until he was on the main floor. He walked by a large window and looked out it to the pond below. They spread all the way to the banks of the pond He watched as the water fell freely from the sky, Drenching, trembling, spreading… then walked over to his desk again. He pulled his chair out with that same scratching sound of wood on wood, taking a comfortable seat he picked up his paper again. He looked back to the man that was behind him, "see you later Iruka-sensei. I'll be down stairs." He nodded. "Okay." He looked back to his paper only to hear footsteps approaching his large wooden desk.

"Here." Kakashi's warm voice filled the air. The sliver haired man held out the paper for him to take. Iruka looked up taking the paper from Kakashi's hands. "I'll take care of the rest." Even though he had said this, Kakashi stood watching him. "Today's mission was finished quickly, so after this I've got some free time." Even from were he was sitting, he could smell the spicy scent of his aftershave. Iruka tried to ignore the smell, but couldn't.

His face flushed a little so he put the paper up high enough to cover it up and read it. "How about doing something together?" Iruka looked down, putting the paper on the desk and still looking to the side. "……….." He breathed deeply, picking up his pen. A few minutes passed until his eye's looked up at Kakashi. "I have work to finish so…" With that said, he went back to his work, looking it over again, but like before he couldn't even find the words even though they were there. His eyes only took in the beautifully written handwriting of his jonin friend.

It's not a lie, but it's not work that has to be done that quickly He placed the page down on his desk, looking it over some more, spinning his pen between his index and thumb and tapping it on the table. He looked up hearing Kakashi sigh, his gaze being drawn right into his visible dark lazily half closed eye captivated, seducing overpowering. "Must be rough." He grinned not wanting to seem rude, but knew he couldn't muster such a thing. "Well thanks for your hard work."

Iruka nodded then tried to look away, but couldn't. He didn't even know how much of a hold Kakashi truly had on him until he turned away. He gave a small backhand wave, walking forward towards the exit. "Well, see you." He noted that his left hand was in his pocket, but that wasn't what he was really looking at. He flushed when he found out that what he was really staring at was Kakashi's ass.

It's not that it turns out I really don't want to see your face after all… He looked down at his paper, biting down hard on his lower lip. Tapping his pen on his desk once again, he took a deep breath ready to start, but he stopped short and looked back up to Kakashi. He finally realized that all this happened so slowly and Kakashi was still making his way to the exit. His gaze fell right upon his ass once more, watching his pouch move when he took a step, how his pants formed his tight cheeks. He shook his head. /What am I doing/ Right now you're the one who's turning away, but… His mind drifted, remembering something far from true.

Iruka's hand slipped to Kakashi's lower back, to the base of his vest. His other hand undid the front of his vest, pulling the zipper down kissing him in a mad passion. Kakashi now wanted nothing more than to have him all to himself. Iruka got Kakashi's vest off, putting his warm hands under his black shirt, feeling hard ripped muscles of his abdominal. Kakashi pushed him up against a wall holding the base of his neck at the back, hardening the kiss. His left hand clumsily undid his mask, letting himself to be able to probe Iruka's mouth. Iruka felt Kakashi's warm tongue licking his lips, asking for entrance, but instead of being drowned in this heavenly passion, he let it pass looking away from him.

Those who turn to face the right way are in the right, and you're not skilful enough to be able to change which direction that is He felt Kakashi's warm hand stroke the back of his neck lightly as if to tell him that it was okay, but he knew that it wasn't. He looked up to his partner, his soul mate…his eyes. Filled to the brim with uncontrollable yearn and fear that when Iruka knew, taking Kakashi's mouth on his he open slightly letting him in. His lustful moist cinnamon flavoured tongue rubbed up against his own, playing, teasing and sucking. But the truth is…. What I am looking for, what I'm sacrificing... I don't know where I myself am facing right now…

Blindly looking up, he stared into the eye of Kakashi, his face flushed for just thinking about him. "……" He looked away finally, but only looked back at him. "Um…" Kakashi leaned over the front of his desk, putting his right hand on his chin and leaving his left arm in front of his right elbow, which was on the table looking straight at him. "Humm?" His voice over whelmed him. "Am I bothering you?" Iruka looked down at his paper, looking over his words again, but nothing came. "No.… that's not what I was trying to say…" Iruka dropped his pen on the table, looking at Kakashi.

"I don't know how long it's going to take me to finish my work and…" Iruka looked away from Kakashi's always-staring eye, picking up his pen again trying to make it look like he was about to do something productive. He looked over the paper again, taking in about a paragraph before looking up again to Kakashi. "Surely you don't intend to stand here waiting the entire time, do you?" He watched as Kakashi moved his left arm up so he could rest his chin on it, but with both hands on each side of his face made it tilt. He smiled in relief when he noticed that Kakashi now had his eye closed. "Anyhow, if I go home, I'll just be going there you know? I've got some free time so I thought I'd stick around and keep you company. Besides, tomorrow's mission is simple, right?" Iruka looked at his face even though the only visible part on Kakashi's face should be burnt from well being the only part exposed, it looked almost ivory. His memories flooded back into his mind, making him break out in a cold sweat /Surely I don't.../

He looked down to Kakashi's report again, breaking the eye contact. He leaned back a bit on his chair, digging into his desk pulling opening the wooden drawer. To which he then pulled out a new sheet of paper, this was used to record the mission's successfulness. He put it beside Kakashi's report, moving his pen in his hand. Once he picked it up again, he felt nervous and that if he messed up then Kakashi might make a comment or say something.

He looked up to Kakashi, whose eye never opened or to his knowledge anyways. "Uhh… but if you do it like that, just standing around watching…" He watched anxiously as Kakashi's ivory eye opened, looking at him that was quickly followed by an extended hand towards his sheets. "Well then, I'll give you a hand." Iruka scooped up the papers, holding them closer to him so Kakashi would have to jump over the desk to get them. Iruka shook his head biting his lower lip, wishing but not wishing he never asked, it surprised him.

"Eh-no, I'm fine!" He put the papers back on the table, not looking back up to Kakashi. I'd forgotten… He put his pen to the recording sheet. "Besides this isn't work suitable for jonin's skills." He looked up to Kakashi, knowing from the formation of his mask that he was pouting. "You don't have to be so restrained you know." He could swear that he heard a hint of longing in his voice, but really it made no sense. He tried looking over the sheet, finding some things he could put, but Kakashi's sigh bugged him so he looked up again.

My own situation is irrelevant The sight made his right eye twitch, but made him want to laugh. He decided to keep it down, seeing a person walk by giving the jonin a weird look. He looked at the guy and only shrugged. /I wonder if I should make him some tea… or something/ He raised an eyebrow. His jonin friend had resorted something interesting that was for sure... well if you call rolling on a desk not weird for a 26 year old man then I don't know if you could call it anything, but it wasn't right, it was better than right, it was adorable. There's one more reason I didn't want to see his face... He let his gaze rest upon Kakashi's shifting shoulders, his covered neck, until finally his masked face came into view how ever squished it was. It was then and only then did his mind slip to earlier events.

Iruka was searching in the same building, looking around his space and on other people's desks to find some recording sheets, but no luck. He walked over to one of the bookcases, hoping to catch a break. It was his shift alone, well right at the moment the people who had there missions today or the day before had to hand them in, yet he wouldn't have anything to do but… he might get fired if they figured out if he didn't find those damn recording sheets! Loosing track of what he had to do, he scaled the book case with his eyes reaching the top where he put the book Kakashi bought that time he came over but… /The book is MISSING/

Iruka's hand trusted through his hair, his fingers dug into the material protector at the back. He paced over to it, pulling it out by the edge, he pulled it out but still wasn't there. And it didn't fall behind the bookshelf He stepped back, replacing the bookshelf to its normal state. /What do I do? How could something like that vanish…/ He walked over to his desk, holding onto it like he was going to fall off a cliff if he didn't. Totally leaving aside that intelligence-gathering potential, even from an office management stand point, it's completely suspicious… He sat down at his desk, finding the sheets that he needed all along sitting right there in front of him. He then let out an tried sort of aggregated sigh, then looked up watching someone walk in.

His mind somewhat snapped back to reality. /Who would do something like that? If Naruto read it…/ He thought of Naruto from the last time he had seen him. His bright goofy smile, shine luscious blonde, glittering ocean blue eyes closed in an adorable laugh. /The first suspect that comes to mind would be Naruto, but…/ Visible but not to Iruka, his face grew darkened with fatherly worry. He clutched his eyelids tightly together. /He'd suspect me wouldn't he/

His mind shifted off in a direction he wanted to stray from which was—what might happen. Naruto's face was covered with disappointment and even worse...disgust. Finally he spoke, but Iruka knew he would like what he would say. "I never thought Iruka-sensei would be the type to read a perverted book like that!" His pouting mouth deepened. Iruka stepped forward grabbing Naruto's shoulders. "It's just a misunderstanding, Naruto! There were, err, all kinds of circumstances; it doesn't mean I-"

Still oblivious to the outside world past his mind, what he was really doing was starting straight at Kakashi full on. /I'd never be able to face Naruto after that…speaking of which, I wonder what Naruto's been up to today.../ He thought of his little blonde haired friend and sighed. "Iruka-sensei." His image fizzled away, snapping his attention back to the jonin before him. "Err…Right! What is it?" Iruka stumbled. Kakashi looked at him blankly. "I've been watching you for a while, but…" Iruka's eyes widened a little, kind of surprised. "You were watching?" he demanded slightly. Kakashi only moved his right hand back to his face for something he could balance on. "It looks like you haven't done any actual work at all!" Iruka stared at his eye then remembered that he really didn't. His mind was only on one thing at that was Naruto.

He felt like he should slam his head on the desk in front of him, but decided against it. "I can't even concentrate!" Iruka's grip on his pen tightened then he let it go falling to the desk, putting a finger on his temple. "Naruto?" Kakashi inquired while fixing his mask. Iruka looked up at Naruto's name, but only saw Kakashi.

"Those kids… I'll impose some studying requirements on them. Besides, I think I should let them go home around this time more often, you know? They've gotten all tired out." Kakashi looked around the room, noting how empty it was. "Iruka-sensei." Iruka's eyes looked like they were focusing. "Yes?" He grinned at the sound. "We're the only ones left here now." Iruka looked around as if he didn't believe. "It's just the two of us now." Iruka turned back to him. "What is?" Kakashi felt the pulling in his hand so he changed position making the back of his hand his chin rest, feeling the blood rushing back in making a tingling rush feel. He looked into Iruka's eyes with his one.

"Just the two of us." Iruka's body stiffened in his chair giving a slight shiver. "I…" He looked to the side, pushing out from his desk, standing up to that screech of the wood on wood. "I'm going home." He looked back over to Kakashi, stealing yet again another glance, but shivered all the way down his spine when he noticed that Kakashi's gaze still fell on his. "Ah, really?" he questioned in a small manor.

/I guess he's not coming back./ He picked up Kakashi's paper, putting it in the now opened drawer, then walked from his desk past Kakashi. He gave Kakashi a slight side-glance, but looked away fast when his eye fell upon his. His footsteps echoed throughout the building as they walked over to the main entrance way, waiting for Kakashi to go through it to shut out the lights and lock up. He watched with a reddened blush as Kakashi walked through the door, but his gaze only concentrated on one thing—his nicely formed ass.

/What's wrong with me? I don't like him in that way…he's just my friend…/ He shrugged it off. It was nothing, yet it could maybe determine everything. He stepped through the door after a quick flick of the light switch, turned around with doorknob in hand, putting the key in the slot then turned it making it click. He let go of the knob, turning around, walked a step forward onto the first step of the three-step staircase and still under the sheltering roof. He looked outward, the cold mist finally reaching his cheeks making his nose tingle weakly. He looked up and past the roof.

"Rain…" Kakashi looked over at Iruka. "It's been raining for a while. You didn't notice?" Iruka blushed when he found Kakashi standing beside him. He shifted his weight then looked to the ground. My ability to concentrate has gotten blurred. Kakashi turned away when he noticed that Iruka was getting uncomfortable. "The rain gear's at the equipment store house, isn't it?" Iruka shifted his weight again, but making it so he was facing Kakashi. I've been so caught up I didn't even notice something like this... He breathed a little deeper, taking in the setting evening air. "We can't just selfishly take things like that and leave! The working rules are strict."

Kakashi turned his eye to look at Iruka, not feeling like facing him. He wanted to distance himself from Iruka, not wanting him to be like that, but really what was he like? Even if I try laughing about a trivial conversation... "It's stealing you know." He felt a warm feeling letting it slip out his mouth; a chuckle appeared.

Even if it won't last long. Iruka took a step forward onto the paved street, the gentle rain sprinkled on his face, lightly soaking his hair. "We can't. Besides, it's not a very heavy rain so..." Kakashi nodded, taking a step off the step, landing with a small splash. They walked down the street together, in complete silence except for the people trying to get inside and an odd child complaining because they wanted to go outside and play. Nothing made the tension grow slowly, but it was there and it made Iruka very uneasy just looking at him he didn't seem it. He came to the steps of his apartment building, under the shelter of the roof.

Kakashi looked up at Iruka's apartment building, smiling slightly in approval. He looked at Iruka who didn't meet his eyes so he decided to break the silence. "We got well and thoroughly soaked, didn't we?" He closed his eye tilting his head to the side. He listened as Iruka turned, taking the metal railing in hand, stepping on the first stair. "Can I come up to?" Iruka nodded slowly, then walked up the seventeen stairs, walking through the balcony type walkway to the fifth door. He stopped, digging into his pocket for his keys, finding that they weren't there. He shoved his other hand in the pocket, pulling it out with a little jingle, holding the knob in his hand shoving the key in with the teeth down. He breathed a little deeply as he pulled it out putting it in with the teeth up fitting it perfectly. He turned it to the left then the right. Pulling out the key and putting it on a finger, he opened it in a pushing motion, walking forward, putting the keys in a dish by the door.

He looked at Kakashi who stood neatly at the doorframe. He nodded him in, pointing to the door on his right. "The bath is in there. If you stay soaked like that, you'll catch a cold, so please go ahead and shower. There are towels on the shelf too so..." Kakashi opened his eye, watching Iruka move and offer. "Well then, I'll take advantage of your gracious offer…" He walked in, closing the door behind him. Then he walked past Iruka to the opened door of the bathroom, pulling it shut and locking it. Once in, he noted that there was another door that led to Iruka's room.

Iruka waited until he heard the gentle click of the door being locked before he took off his soaked vest and hanging it on a rack near the door to dry over the vent because it really wasn't that wet. He entered his room, flicking on his night table lamp, striping himself of his wet navy shirt and grabbing a towel he used that morning from his bed to his naked shoulders, disposing of the shirt in his laundry bin. He stood in the middle of his room, looking around then moved in for his pant's zipper pulling them off and leaving him bear except for his dark blue, almost black, boxers. He sighed then moved his hands up to his drenched hair, pulling out his hair tie and throwing it to the night side stand. He pulled the towel over his head, giving it a quick dry then looked around the room. "…A change of clothes..." he stated out loud to himself, draping the towel over his shoulders, hair falling half messily over it.

/If I don't find us something else to change into… and I have to dry the clothes that got rained on…/ He sighed deeply, biting lightly on his lower lip. He moved forward to his dresser, but quickly turned around when he heard that faint clicking sound coming from the door leading to his bedroom. The door slowly swung open, the mist poured out and then so did Kakashi. Water droplets streamed down his naked chest down to his torso which was covered up with one of his white towels, his hair clung tight to his face… face! Iruka gasped softly. Kakashi's face was whiter than the towel he had around his waist. Strong and sturdy, no marks or scars unlike all his, except for one scar that was the one over his left eye. Iruka quickly turned his gaze away when Kakashi noticed him lingering over his body, as to which he was doing the same taking a few more steps in flicking on a light.

Iruka played with his fingers nervously. "That… was fast, wasn't it...?" His breathing got sharper as Kakashi walked forward, outstretching his arm to motion his need. "Yeah. Um, sorry. If I could just borrow some different clothes…" Still holding it out, Iruka noted that his fingers had a slight shiver to them then throughout his body. /EH/ Kakashi let his arm drop, seeing the worried face that Iruka wore. "Just some clothes would be fine…" Iruka stood in silence, well almost utter horror from what he was seeing. /COLD…/ Iruka whispered almost to Kakashi. "But…why…?" Iruka grabbed the towel from his neck pulling it slightly off. He looked over Kakashi once more then stepped forward. "Ah…maybe there wasn't any hot water or something… was that it?" he questioned lightly as he walked forward closing the distance between them.

Iruka pulled the towel all the way off his neck, holding it in his hand then stepped forward once again to Kakashi. He grabbed a lock of his hair with his free hand then brought the towel up to his drying it. "I'm sorry! I didn't know it was broken… make sure you dry off properly please! Getting chilled like that, if you don't warm up…" His voice held worry, but he never looked into Kakashi's mixed matched eyes, he only continued to dry Kakashi's sliver hair with his damp towel. "Would you like some hot milk to drink? Or else some coffee or something…" Iruka looked up to Kakashi's eyes when he didn't answer. He stepped back a little when he saw the look in his almost cold eyes. Kakashi's outstretched his hand and Iruka tilted his neck back when he found where they were going. "Being cool feels nice, doesn't it? Although maybe it's a little too cold…" With that said Kakashi moved his hand forwards brushing his cold fingers against Iruka's thin dark brown lips.

A common story… Kakashi moved forwards still his fingers never left Iruka lips. "Right?" Iruka looked to the side with his eyes not wanting to look at him. He felt Kakashi's fingers from his lips to his chin, making him look over at him half ways. "It's a common story, you know." Kakashi tilted his head to the side to get a different angle of Iruka. "Wouldn't you enjoy that? Warming our chilled bodies with each other…" Iruka stepped back out his grasp, but was only caught up in Kakashi's arms. Kakashi pushed Iruka slowly over to the bed, wiggling his hips against Iruka's hips, letting his towel fall from his body exposing his erect member. Kakashi lay Iruka gently on the bed taking his arms away from Iruka then slipped his dark blue boxers. Kakashi lifted Iruka up again, kneeling on the bed then turned him around till Iruka was facing backwards. "Don't hold back your strength, please, Iruka-sensei," Kakashi whispered roughly into Iruka's ear. He grabbed Iruka's shoulders, pushing them down making him more reachable. He took his hands away from his shoulders, bringing one to Iruka's grip the other going under Iruka's abdomen. Kakashi gently, well as gently as he could, pushed his cock into Iruka's tight entrance That capricious flirtatious camaraderie… .

Iruka clutched the sheets in painfully tight fists. He felt Kakashi's size fit through his tightened un-relaxed virgin hole. He also felt as a warmed tear fell down his face melting in with the sweat that was produced and his originally wet body. Your pleasure A tight grip on his pelvic area reassured him barely, but understood once he felt Kakashi's cock move out to the tip then ram into him, making Iruka's face hit the bed slightly. "…NGH" He repeated this a few move times, finding a spot that made him cry out in pain. Kakashi's body stopped reaching over Iruka's body to his ear again. "Iruka-sensei…are you breathing properly?" Iruka looked back to Kakashi's lips. "………" Kakashi's body moved back again in a sitting position still in him.

Iruka felt as a pressure left his hip and it grazed his back, moving like a snake up to his neck, gripping his chin, dipping fingers in Iruka's mouth holding it open. "See?" Kakashi half stated, half asked. Kakashi leaned his body more onto the arm that held them both up, pulling himself out half way then thrusting into him quickly making Iruka cry out. "KA…HA…" Kakashi held onto him again, waiting to feel his ragged breath on his fingers, but nothing came. "DON'T STOP. If you don't let it go, then you can't take it in either can you." Kakashi then pulled Iruka on his lap, still facing away from him, making Iruka spread his legs so there was and easier less tight ring to get past. Kakashi put his chin on Iruka's shoulder, letting the fingers in his mouth out, moving them back to his hip. "Just like that…it's more comfortable when you let yourself breathe…" Kakashi stated to him from his position on Iruka's shoulder. He tightened his grip on Iruka's hips, pulling him down on his cock making Iruka once again cry out. "HA… UAA…"

Falling into self-loathing Iruka's hand went to the hand that held his hip, intertwining his finger in with Kakashi's. Iruka squeezed them tightly when Kakashi thrusted his size into him again. "AHH…!" He felt Kakashi's rapidly growing ragged breath hard against his shoulder. Kakashi moved his fingers around Iruka's making it like they were holding hands he gently brushed his lips against Iruka's exposed neck The act was within the range of my predictions… Iruka let his head tilt to the side till it rested on Kakashi's head. Kakashi's arm snuggled Iruka's waist, pulling him into a fierce hug with one arm, then they sat there panting for a while not speaking.

Resigning myself to receiving him inside me was nothing other then for the sake of self-preservation. Kakashi lifted Iruka off his body, pushing him once again forward into the bed letting go of him in the movement and now his hands rested on his hips. He moved them back, letting himself slip out of Iruka and readjust to have nothing there. Then he pushed forward roughly after his tight ring of muscle had no intrusion to deal with, but this was different in all…this was meant to hurt. Iruka grabbed the sheets, letting out a cry of pain followed by some groans and pants. In such an act of recompense, could it be said there was something to be gained, I wonder?

Half an hour later

Kakashi was fully dressed, hands tightly in his pockets, standing at the bed side by Iruka who was mind you still in the bed. He was in a sitting position with his knees drawn up to his chest arms crossed laying over top of them and the sheets spilled messily around him. "What's wrong?" Kakashi asked solemnly. He closed his eye when he saw a tear rushing down his still flushed cheeks. "Regrets? Isn't it a little late for that? You have nothing to be ashamed of you know." Kakashi opened his eye in time to meet Iruka's glazed eyes. From his normal stance, Kakashi pulled a hand out of one of his pockets, motioning it around to show what he meant.

"I don't know if it's something filthy or whatever, but…" He watched almost helplessly as Iruka's face turned away from him, burying it in his arms, but still he continued. "I'm not saying that it had to have been your first time. Well, even before that it was a little messy, wasn't it… but if you need an excuse, I've just given you one; make sure you take advantage of it properly." He stepped forward when he saw Iruka's shoulder start to shake. "Hey, it's not something to cry over, you know." The thrown-in stones slowly, silently sink into the abyss… .

Before that conversation

Kakashi stood in Iruka's bathroom, pant's zipper undone pulling on a navy blue sweater. / I'm not saying something like "I want everything…" / Kakashi's finger moved to his pant's zipper, pulling it up along with doing up the button at the top. He grabbed the mask off the sink, pulling it over his head straighten it out. / Even if I said that, I'd be too much for him to handle, I'm sure… / Kakashi brought his hand through his hair once his mask was on right. Flooded. He turned around to the mirror, looking in it sighing at his reflection. 'Just this little piece has to be enough.' He sighed even deeper pulling on his glove. 'With this in my hands.' He pulled on his other glove. He stood there, staring into his refection for a moment longer then moved to the door that connected the bathroom to Iruka's room. He walked in, seeing Iruka still in bed with his knees drawn up to his chest staring out into oblivion. I don't know if I've hurt you irrevocably for the sake of a fragment like this…

Goes back to the conversation again

"It's not something to cry over, you know." Kakashi took a step forward taking a seat at the edge of the bed, seating near Iruka. Iruka flinched in pain as the sudden movement shifted him to the direction that Kakashi now sat at. The dull, but still pounding pain on his tailbone soared to a searing pain crawling up his spine. He heard Kakashi whisper something in apology, so he brushed it off. Turning back to his world of nothing, the trails that his tears once fled from were now in some way sticky. He sighed heavily, like a small hiccup that came when only when someone's cries popped out. Iruka closed his eyes tightly, still hearing that distance voice of Kakashi's.

/It's not something you cry over, you know./ He looked at Kakashi's back, fresh tears willing to fall. "Then what else should I have done instead?" he questioned harshly. Kakashi clasped his fingers together, placing them neatly in his lap like one of his students at the academy did. It was some time before he spoke. "I see… if this is how it is…" Kakashi turned his body around in the bed to face Iruka moving closer to his body. Iruka's body quickly reacted back, moving in sort of close, letting a hand slip down on the bed which was covered by his gloved hand. Kakashi looked deep in Iruka's eyes. "I love you! Satisfied?"

I'll fill that broken place with something else instead… Iruka snatched his hand away, giving Kakashi a dirty, but very hurt glare. Tears welded up in his eyes and a knot made its way into his stomach. "That's a lie. How could you…?" Iruka moved forward, raising his voice when the knot and pain in his heart grew tighter and heavier. "You don't really feel that way…" Kakashi watched as Iruka turned his words into a big mess. He reached out his hand, grabbing a lock of Iruka's hair leaning in closer. "If that's how you feel, then you shouldn't wish for those words or believe in them." Kakashi gazed into his glazed eyes then grabbed Iruka's hand from his knee with his free hand holding it. I can just barely manage to fill that little chipped-away, cracked place I've left in you…

Kakashi leaned forward, using the hand that held Iruka's hair to pull down his mask, leaving their lips inches apart. Let me see your wounds. Kakashi brushed his lips against Iruka's thin ones, tilting his head to the side, deepening the kiss. Because I promise I'll comfort them for you… Kakashi gently wrapped his hand that held his hair around Iruka's neck, leaning in farther. He pushed him to the soft bed below. You, who hurt yourself for my sake – I can feel how much you are a beloved treasure… Iruka's free hand combed its way through Kakashi's thick sliver hair, pulling him harder into the kiss. Being flooded with such passion-drenched sentiments is a comfortable joy. Iruka pulled the blankets around his body free from underneath Kakashi's body draping it over top of them both. Kakashi licked Iruka's lips to which Iruka opened his mouth in a small moan, Kakashi's tongue probed there for the first time. Sticky, sweet, almost with a hint of cinnamon. Iruka pulled away, looking deeply into Kakashi's eyes. "I love you too Hatake Kakashi." Water is forever there, as I will be there for you.

_Thank you for reading and keep in mind that this was some one elses idea asI have saidI just wanted to make it come from the pictures and on to the written page. Review please! this will not be my last._


End file.
